


Corvid19 Challenge

by DPPatricks



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Dialog Only, M/M, some humor at a critical time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DPPatricks/pseuds/DPPatricks
Summary: A slightly silly/very important conversation on the morning of March 25, 2020
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Comments: 16
Kudos: 30





	Corvid19 Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> ProvencePuss posted a challenge on the Starsky&Hutch911 livejournal site yesterday. She pointed out that Shakespeare wrote King Lear while he was quarantined during a plague event (different Plague), so fandom writers should overwhelm their blocked muses and get writing!
> 
> This is no King Lear, PP, but I hope a little bit of levity will help lighten everyone's mood.

“This is a really lousy way to celebrate your birthday, Starsk. I’m sorry.”

“Hutch! If you try to take the guilt for this pandemic on your shoulders, I’m going to be really pissed.”

“No, that’s not what I --”

“I know, babe, I was kidding. I think.”

“What I meant was I’m sorry we won’t be able to do any of the things we’d planned.”

“You know it’s not your fault, though, right?”

“Right.”

“We’re in the middle of a world health crisis but you’re not one of the ones who went traveling in China, brought the bug out, and spread it around the world.”

“No. I’m not.”

“Good! Glad that’s settled. And just because we can’t go up to Universal Studios and take in all the Harry Potter attractions doesn’t mean we can’t have our own celebration right here.”

“Shelter in place.”

“You got it.”

“Are you sure you won’t be disappointed?”

“I’m sure. ‘Cause we got what we needed at the store yesterday.”

“I couldn’t believe all those empty shelves, Starsk! Not a paper product left in the place.”

“No frozen food, either.”

“Plenty of fruits and veggies, though.”

“Yeah. What’s up with that?” 

“I don’t know, buddy. I’d have thought people would buy the frozen stuff, sure, but keep that in the freezer.”

“Eat the fresh.”

“Yeah, that’s what I’d have thought.”

“Me, too. But… Hutch… can you explain to me why they’re hoarding _toilet paper?_ ”

“I don’t have a clue.”

“Well, you and I have always agreed that folks, in general, are pretty much of a mystery. I suppose we shouldn’t be surprised by anything they do.”

“You’re right. And we did get the most important thing on our list.”

“The KY.”

“Are you thinkin’ what I’m thinkin’?”

“I sure hope so! Let’s make good use of our new supply and enjoy my birthday!”

END


End file.
